Analysis of Cork-Based Networking/Credits
Credits taken from "Analysis of Cork-Based Networking", season 5, episode 6, 90th episode overall. Credits Intro Ending Associate Producers Sean Veder Andres Anglade Executive Story Editors Jordan Blum & Parker Deay Story Editor Dan Guterman Story Editor Tim Saccardo Special Guest Star Jonathan Banks as Professor Hickey Guest Starring John Kassir as Professor Duncan Guest Starring Jerry Minor as Jerry Guest Starring Paget Brewster as Debra Chambers Guest Starring Kumail Nanjiani as Lapari Guest Starring Brie Larson as Rachel Katie Leclerc as Carol Eddie Pepitone as Crazy Schmidt Charley Koontz as Neil Erik Charles Nielsen as Garrett with Robert Patrick as Waldron and Nathan Fillion as Bob Waite Co-Starring Miguel Izaguirre as Carlo Director of Photography Gary Hatfield Production Designer Denise Pizzini Edited by Ruthie Aslan Unit Production Manager Tim Silver First Assistant Director Dan Mulvaney Second Assistant Director Nicole Treston Abranian Casting by Juel Bestrop, C.S.A. Josh Einsohn, C.S.A. Music by Ludwig Göransson Costume Designer Sabrina Rosen Art Director Robert W. Joseph Set Decorator Don Diers Production Sound Mixer Stacy Hill, C.A.S. Property Master Rhonda Robinson Camera Operators Ian Dodd Lisa Stacilauskas Jamie Sterba Chief Lighting Technician Scott Moody Key Grip Paul Giacalone Transportation Coordinator Don Casella Original Casting by Dava Waite Peaslee, CSA Construction Coordinator John Richardson Department Head Make-up Pamela Lljubo-Obrien Department Head Hair Richard de Alba Script Supervisor Adrienne Hamalian Costume Supervisor Shawn Barry Production Accountant Terri Son Production Coordinator Sergio Rodriguez Art Dept. Coordinator Leslie Borchert Colorist Lenny Fohrer Second Second Assistant Director Emily Hogan DGA Trainee Corinne Wedlake First Assistant Cameras Eric Dyson Carlos Lopez-Calleja Darby Newman Leadman Ken Turek Boom Operator Rob Scott Casting Assistant Ben Pollack Best Boy Electrician Thomas Wily Best Boy Grip Gary Christie Second Assistant Cameras Giselle Brewton Timothy Luke Camera Utility Hannah Levin Post Coordinator Hannah Rose Boyce Assistant Editors Stephen Vaughn Jodi Trocchio Visual Effects by Synaptic VFX Steven J. Kenny Kyle Sorenson ASL Consultant Anna Schumacher Post Production Audio IMN Creative, Inc. Sound Supervisor/Re-Recording Mixer Mark Binder Sound Co-Supervisor Nick Shaffer Dialogue Supervisor Dan Hoal Music Editorial Services by Tregoe Enterprises Music Editor Jason Newman Music Supervisors Manish Raval Tom Wolfe Main Title Theme The 88 Extras Casting Central Casting Script Coordinator Clay Lapari Writers' Assistant Briggs Hatton Production Staff Spencer Crittenden - Marina Kagan - Josh Laolagi Kristin Holloway - Tim Kolesk - Josh Larsen Production Staff Beth Maurer - Brian O'Hara - Michael Waldron Daniella Murphy - Zachary Smith - Jonathan Weber This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries, and its unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The characters and incidents portrayed and the names used herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, character or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Copyright © 2014 Sony Pictures Television Inc. Open 4 Business Productions LLC All Rights Reserved Sony Pictures Television Inc. and Open 4 Business Productions LLC are the authors of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15(2) of the The Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Krasnoff/Foster Entertainment Harmonious Claptrap Universal Television A Division of NBCUniversal Sony Pictures Television Category:Community Credits Category:Episode Credits Category:Credits Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Season 5 Credits